


Big Girl

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Scully shyly asking mulder his opinion about having a threesomeA/N: I don’t necessarily think that Mulder and Scully would ever consider a threesome but maybe something like this might have happened season one?





	Big Girl

He knows she’s aware of his movie predilections but honestly, he hadn’t even heard her knock, let alone come into the room. Fucking noisy air conditioning. It’s not even working anyway - his tee is clinging to his chest. She stares at the screen, frowns a little, then casts her gaze over him. He pulls at the cotton but it’s as stubborn as she is.

“Getting hot and bothered, Mulder?”

“I’m not on the company dime,” he says, tapping his watch and fumbling for the remote. The volume goes up instead of down and the room fills with breathy panting. “Sorry.” He knows he’s turned even redder when she smirks at her feet and turns back towards the door, hands linked behind her.

“What did you want, Scully? Is everything okay?”

She doesn’t turn around. “I’m fine. I was just…it doesn’t matter. Enjoy the rest of your…evening.”

Well, that’s pretty much out. He switches the tv off and the silence rings in his ears. She turns the handle. “Don’t…leave…I mean, did you want a drink or something to eat?”

She’s smiling when she turns to face him but it’s a smile that says why would I want to share the same air space as a loser who’s evening consists of watching Roxy Redhead’s Double Trouble while eating dry-roasted peanuts?

“I can get something from room service for you?” He reaches for the phone.

“Mulder, room service closed hours ago. And I already ate. It’s fine…I’ll just leave you to it.”

He flops back on the bed. “Sorry, Scully. I…these movies…they don’t mean anything. They’re like background noise. It’s just a habit and one I probably need to ditch.”

She closes the door and sits on the edge of the bed. “Well, it’s impressively musical background noise. I don’t think I’ve ever heard such an orchestra of sighs, moans and panting.”

“Maybe redheads are naturally more effusive during sex?” It’s out before he thinks, it’s just the way she said what she said, with a slight tilt of her shoulders towards him, toying with the bedspread, refusing eye contact.

She takes a loud, short breath in through her nose. Time stretches. He feels his bones melting away. She’ll be scraping him from the mattress in the morning. Agent Mulder just seems to have dissolved into an amorphous mess overnight. I’ll arrange for his…remains to be taken to the lab for testing.

When she swings her legs onto the bed and shuffles back so she’s next to him against the headboard and says “Maybe”, he feels his heart burst against his ribcage. 

She switches the movie back on. “Got any more nuts?” 

He hands her the packet, wordlessly. 

“You like threesomes, Mulder?”

He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know how to answer.

She looks at him, fingers suspended at her mouth, tongue out, waiting for the peanuts. He swallows. She eats, grins. “What? Oh…maybe I should rephrase that question.”

“Have you ever been lucky enough to be invited to participate in a threesome? And if so, what was the combination of genders? And did you enjoy it?”

He makes a noise not dissimilar to Roxy. Then clears his throat an octave lower. He hasn’t processed the question beyond ‘lucky enough’. This is Dana Scully. She of the baggy suits and sensible heels. She of the cutting people up whether they’re dead or not. His tee is still clinging to his sweat-soaked body. She eyes his nipples, licks the seasoning from her lips. Shakes her doctorly head.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes, Mulder. But you don’t have to worry about offending my sensibilities. I’m a big girl. More worldly than you give me credit for.” 

She double-smacks his thigh, grins, turns her head and watches intently; and he wants to say something like ‘you do keep me guessing’ but saves that for another day.


End file.
